All Through Time: Our unexpected love
by Soreidy27
Summary: This is a set of one shots that I will be gradually updating every 3 weeks or every month depending on my muse and how fast or how inspired I feel about the one shots. Each one shot is different and dedicated to someone, the person that gave me the prompt. I will try my best to update every month or so. Rating may vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This oneshot is for Nandi, she is such an amazing friend and her prompt was a Fight and make up.

Originally inspired by picture I saw of them and edited for hopefully Nandi's liking.

Plot: Margot had yet again put her life in danger, Danny became furious with her and Margot became irritated at his anger.  
How will this fight be resolved?  
Read and find out.  
Let me know what y'all think please, this writing noodle loves reviews.

… **^^…**

 ** _Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire_**  
 ** _Just to get close to you_**  
 ** _Can we burn something, babe?_**  
 ** _And I run for miles just to get a taste_**  
 ** _Must be love on the brain_**

 **Love on the Brain - Rihanna**

 **...^^...**

Chapter 1 - Dedicated to Nan.

Danny was pissed, no scratch that he was beyond pissed, he was... Actually there was not a word in the English dictionary that could accurately describe what he was feeling at that very moment as he stared down at the most infuriating women on the face of the planet. Dear lord, how can someone so incredibly intelligent, that single handedly could take over and decimate an entire criminal organization, could be so astonishingly thoughtless as to willingly walk into a nightclub that was crawling with armed men that worked for Felicity, the women that had made her life mission to kill Margot from the moment she brought out of prison, without any backup? Daniel would never know but it sure as hell irritated him to no end.

Damn it, if he hadn't gotten the call from her head of security telling him that Margot was most likely about to blow all the FBI's and AVI's plans to catch the brunette to smoke or worse get herself killed, that her people had tried to talk her out of it, knowing very well that it was madness but of course she was too stubborn and too goddamn hot headed to listen or to relent that he was their last and most promising chance to get her to listen to reason and back off of that likely to be suicide mission. However, he was told a minute too late and Margot had already been on her way to the nightclub.

As the angry beyond words man walked forcefully into the spacious penthouse, his still heated thoughts traveled back to the time of the call; Danny had been reviewing his latest findings on the case of the dangerous criminal's whereabouts so he could catch Felicity before she killed Margot or Tessa which had proven to be a headache and the most stress filled case he's ever had all on its own and he had already been on edge for not being able to make a breakthrough with Alice and the team yet, that the call had been the last push to throw him over the figurative cliff.

With no thought of his own safety; his mind on his girlfriend wondering if she actually had a death wish given that this would make the second time that month that she had acted before thinking and effectively put her life on the line and in the process bringing him to the edge of insanity at the thought of losing the greatest thing that had ever happened to him because of her own damn recklessness, Daniel Yoon had snatched his gear from his locker and hurriedly left to his irritatingly careless girlfriend's aid.

"I had everything under control, you didn't need to be there" The blonde's words spit out her tongue with annoyance and a hint of gratitude shining through because although she was irritated he had shown up and distracted her from the mission, she was grateful he had arrived at the right moment when all hell broke loose and gunshots started flying through the night club as she closed the front door behind her with a slam. Her cutting words efficiently brought him out of his reverie and the still vexed man just kept glaring at the blonde as if she had grown a second head for a few more draining moments.

30 seconds ticked by before he was able to calm down enough to actually articulate a word clearly albeit his voice was still shaken from the bone chilling fear that had threatened to swallow him whole when he saw a rogue bullet pass inches away from his women. If his protectiveness and fast instincts hadn't kicked in at the right moment, Danny wasn't sure if he would be here now in their home however cold their attitudes toward each other currently was but in a hospital dying from cheer worry at the bullet that would have cut through her flesh (god, just the thought of the 'what if' sent a dread through his entire being) as well as his voice dripping with righteous anger.

"Oh! Well excuse me Miss. Bishop I didn't know that being outnumbered by thugs after your head and almost dying was your way of 'having everything under control', my deepest apologies." He could see her eyes flash with indignation and barely contained anger at his sarcastic remark, but Danny wasn't finished and he wasn't going to let what had happened sly, not this time, so he continued as he slowly moved closer to her, hoping and praying to whatever deity would listen that he would get through to this women and let her see that every time she carelessly put herself in danger, she was ripping him apart from the inside, that it cut through to him like a knife to the heart.

"Margot you know damn well that you couldn't go there alone and yet you did anyway. When are you going to learn that you aren't invincible? Damn it Margot one day you are actually going to get yourself killed." Margot for her part couldn't help but roll her eyes at the words that had bounced off the walls and into her ears, the way he blew the situation that she had had under control out of proportion, and his continued sense of protection on the contrary to what he had just so vigorously claimed will get him killed instead.

Margot had grown (unanticipatedly) to love that man with everything she had but just because the Brit was in love didn't alter who she was - well if she was completely honest with herself; it did make her want to be better and try not to dim that bright spot in her life by any means but the blonde had not changed with her work and what she knew had to be done in order to keep her family protected. Margot knew what her line of work entitled for her to do and she sure as well was going to get her job done and the criminal mastermind was sure as hell going to catch that bitch before she brought more havoc to her life. Her boyfriend just refused to grasp that information or his sense of protection just didn't allow him to and that irked the blonde more than his words or tone of voice ever could.

"Daniel I took care of myself long before I even met you and I will continue to do so. You are my boyfriend not my keeper and I sure as hell are not some troublesome child that needs constant saving." The now very much irritated women couldn't help but yell out her words, she acknowledged (to herself really) that she was being unfair to him. She knew all he wanted was for her to be safe but being the strong independent, 'I do as I please' self-attitude, women that she was and always have been, was very much irked by his over protectiveness.

"I know you can take care of yourself Margot, hell I'm fucking proud you can kick ass but damn it can't you see that every goddamn time you try to be invincible and put yourself in unwarranted danger, it fucking kills me. I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN MARGOT. I REFUSE TO LET YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED." His last words were screamed so loudly that the shocked woman was certain that everyone from a three mile radius and through the skyscraper could hear the desperate scream of her significant other.

Margot noticed the despair and fear swimming in his freshly roasted coffee colored eyes before she was left watching his rigid muscled body retreat the grand stairs as he piled off his leather jacket on his hurried way up with tears glazing her blue orbs and her body paralyzed at the myriad feelings of guilt, residue irritation and a love that was so consuming and overwhelming that made her body shudder from the force of it, washed over her body.

 **...***...**

After the horrific argument with her boyfriend, Margot had sat on their white love seat in the corner of their family room where she usually went for solace and to clear her wrecking thoughts, contemplating what had happened that day as well as everything that was said. As those events began to form clearly in her memory, Margot realized what a complete bitch she was and how unbelievably reckless, strong headed and selfish she had been that day.

The blonde con-artist had knowed exactly what she was getting herself into but had not thought of the consequences her actions and what could've happened to her would affect the people she loved; Tessa and Danny. As those dreadful thoughts of all the suffering she knew the most important people in her life would've gone through because of her carelessness was heart shattering.

After sitting there in the white over comfortable love seat for another ten minutes, Margot got up from the little bubble she had created around herself perched up in her little sanctuary, wiping the tears she didn't even realized had leaked out of her eyes until she had brought herself back into the present with the back of her hand and walked up the stairs slowly. The entire penthouse was covered in silence and darkness, the only light was dimly shining from the hall, giving that wearily feel to her surroundings or perhaps her mind was too full with tormented thoughts that had conjured her space as dim and bleak.

Once Margot made it up the stair, she worked the hallway, passing both her daughter's respective bedroom which was unoccupied given that Tessa was spending the week with her father and Alice and into the room at the far end of the corridor that housed Danny's and hers own little world. As she twisted the cold metal nub and pushed the white wooden door, after taking a deep breath Margot slipped into the shyly lit room. The sorrow filled women noticed the faded figure of her boyfriend laying rigidly in the left side of their kind sized bed, his back to the door and his breathing irregular; letting her know he wasn't really asleep.

With another barely hearable sigh, the blonde gingerly moved to her walk in closet and changed into a pair of one of Danny's t-shirt that she had stolen from him at the early stages of their relationship (after she had gotten back to Los Angeles) and slept in when she felt particularly stressed and a pair of boxer shorts then moved into the washroom at the other side of the bedroom to brush her teeth and wash away her faded makeup. After her nightly task was complete, Margot climbed onto the bed and put her back to Danny, thinking she was not going to get the 'deep under the covers snuggle' she always got from the private detective each night and had been the remedy she needed to fall into a nightmare free sleep as she felt his heartbeat under her fingertips.

It took Danny all of five minutes before the urge started eating at him and he had no other choice but to give in, he let his feelings take over and pulled the women that could completely undo him, turn him inside out with just a single look and also have the power to put him back together, to make him feel stronger and truly alive with that secretive smile she reserved just for him closer to his chest until he felt all of her warmth slip under his skin and warm every part of his soul. Didn't she know the power she had over him? Didn't she realize that his entire existence revolved around her? That since the moment he met her all those months ago, Danny felt that earth tilting pull.

Letting his still heated mind drift back to all those months ago, Danny recalled that he had felt something akin to familiar when he first laid eyes on her and at the time he hadn't known why, he had thought that feeling would fade away after AVI was over and done with her but no, it had kept increasing every time she was near or invaded his mind without his permission those first days until that fateful night in the hotel room where he couldn't take it anymore and the frustration from being unable to shake off or pinpoint that feeling as well as her continuous insult to him during the entire time he _helped_ her, made him act... no act is not the right term, it made him react; react to the foreign unnamed feeling in his chest, react to the way her lips moved as she spat insult after insult at him, react to the blatant lust swirling in her ocean blues when he had grabbed her hands forcefully, bringing her body flush to him as he demanded she say his name, react to everything that was Margot Bishop.

That night started what he now knows to be the greatest thing to ever happen to him. That night had began the journey to an uncontrollable passion that gradually and unexpectedly turned to flesh burning love and granted him the life he loved and felt privileged to have now. So, to have the main reason for his happiness put herself in harm's way every chance she gets without thought to the consequences made the private detective feel righteous anger and grieve to fill his entire soul but on the other hand, he could see even if partially why she had done what she did; she was trying to protect her family regardless to her safety something he was also guilty of doing in past occasions.

 _'Damn, why did it everything always have to be so complicated?'_ He thought as he pulled himself closer to the owner of all of his heartbeats as well as all of his dilemmas.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered into the ear of the love of his life. He couldn't sleep and wouldn't be able to sleep without her curled up in his arms, he had the chance to think and clear his head as he went through his nightly routine, Danny realized that he was unfair to Margot and Jesus he actually raised his voice at her, something that in the year and half they've been together - after she had come back to him - he's never done which flooded his body with guilt and sorrow for what had happened that day.

"I know, so am I" The accented voice of Margot whispered back before she turned in his arms and crushed her lips with his. Deciding that enough words were said that day, now she just wanted to feel him close, wanted desperately even if she knew was physically impossible to unzip him and settle herself in his warmth, surround herself with his love and feel the peace he alone provided for her.

So, once the need for air made her lungs scream, the blonde pulled back just enough to climb herself on his waist, bringing his lips to hers once more. God, his lips were as addictive as heroin and twice as sweet, Margot couldn't get enough of him. Moving her lips to his neck, wanting desperately to feel all of him, she began to grind on him, searching for friction and found it tenfold when the man under her began to match her frantic rhythm, making her moan. Loudly.

Before she could lose herself in the sensations filling up her now heated flesh, Margot's back hit the madras and Danny's very talented hands worked on her over-sized t-shirt; pulling the unwanted barrier over her head and tossing it carelessly across the room. Her bare breast completely open to him, begging for his attention, for his tongue and the freckled man didn't waste any time before latching onto her peeked bud, sucking the little nub into his mouth, loving the breathy sounds of his name spilling from the women that was as vital to his existence as oxygen.

His hand and lips rotating between each breast before his attention fell lower, to where he knew she was wet and aching for him. Pulling his mouth away from her left, very erect nipple with a wet 'pop' Danny's lips traveled south, stopping at her navel to nibble on her tender flesh knowing the effect it had on the women curving her back and whimpering his name beneath him, his hand made quick work of removing the offending article of clothing, noticing with much delight that she had been bare under the small boxers. His lips and tongue hungrily latched onto her swollen clit, as he dipped two fingers in her center, thrusting them with the rhythm of his tongue on her nub; loving the obsessive taste of her essence, wanting to open her up and settle himself deep within her, and spend the rest of his existence pleasuring this women.

Sex with Margot Bishop was a spiritual act. Something only a goddess, his goddess was able to provide and him, a mere mortal, was privileged enough to experience. Experience what pleasuring, hearing the ecstasy slip through her lips and have complete bliss on this golden haired goddess on earth was able to give him and to actually have her love was his heaven.

"Umm, Daanniieell..." cried out the orgasming Margot Bishop as she saw stars dance around her eyes and the tension leave her body as she rode her powerful climax with the feeling of his long fingers still pumping into her and his tongue never relenting. Until her senses became hyperactive and every touch on her center and clit made her shudder did Margot made Danny pull away, beaconing her man to her with a breathy and love filled smile, moaning when her lips traveled up her oversensitive flesh to settle himself in between her thighs, letting her feel the hardness of his need for her which triggered another ripple of pleasure and desire to swirl from deep within her. Margot buried her hands into the impossibly soft and now slightly moist hair and pulled him into a toe curling kiss, the kind that left you completely satisfied yet wanting more as she tasted her salty and sweet essence on his tongue.

"Don't" a press of his lips on hers. "Ever" his lips on her chin. "Scare" a swipe of his tongue on that little nook on the left side of her neck. "Me" a tender kiss to her forehead. "Like that" each of her now salty moisten eyelids. "Again." His lips went to the left side of her chest, the word 'again' said directly on top of the frenetically beating heart, followed by a "love you" that was more felt than heard on her lips before he pressed his mouth to her quivering rosy lips and brought back all the feelings of the oxymoron that was pure lust to spread through them like a wildfire.

All through the night, Margot promised over and over to be less reckless with her life as Danny reminded her with each orgasm he exploded in her all she had to live for.


	2. Worth the Drive

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a tiny drabble I wrote the night the episode 'The Birthday Party' aired, it was me with a broken heart thinking that now that Felicity appeared that Margot and Danny would be over (As per usual, I was wrong Yay!) and wrote this AU of what the interaction should've been like. 

**SUMMARY:** Directly after 'The Birthday Party' it's an AU of how I wanted Margot's interaction with Felicity to go, it's a bit OOC as is all my stories.

 _ **Your name has echoed through my mind**_ _  
_ _ **And I just think you should, think you should know**_ _  
_ _ **That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will**_ _  
_ _ **Follow you, follow you home**_ _  
_ _ **I'll follow you, follow you home**_  
 **Treacherous - Taylor Swift**

Margot sat on her large comfortable couch, in her nightgown staring directly at the women that she used to get involved with in order to both piss her baby brother off and get valuable resources for her cons. They had been staring at each other for the past 5 minutes. Something didn't feel right, of course that's a feeling that in her line of work she felt often (never one to trust anyone) but after gazing upon Felicity she could tell that the woman had a double motive.

'This could be really interesting.' The blonde thought as she calculated what would happen next during this little exchange.

"So, are you feeling up to saying what it is you're doing in Los Angeles?" Margot asked, whilst she leaned forward in her couch, she needed to get a read on this woman because knowing her as she did; this could be dangerous. Very dangerous.

Mirroring Margot, Felicity responded, "as I've said ... to cause some trouble."

"Ah, yes. And what trouble may that be?" Margot asked perfecting the act of nonchalantness as she grasped her tea cup and took a sip of her chamomile tea.

"I can't tell you all of my plans at once darling, you know how I am. And to be completely honest, I thought we were be shagging each other's brains out by now." Felicity responded, her voice dripping with so much seduction that if it were a year ago Margot would be all on her just to piss off her brother knowing at some point he would find out and she could get some entertainment from it all. However, as the other woman said those words Margot's thoughts went back to a conversation she had with her Eye Candy just a few hours ago where she had used very similar words. Just the thought of him brought those pesky feelings to her stomach as they do every time he chooses to invade her thoughts. After taking a deep subtle breath blow out her lips, Margot pushed those unidentified emotions to the back of her head and once again focused on the problem at hand also known as Felicity.

"Yes I would agree with you dear and if it were a year ago we would have but time moves on darling." Margot's reply was skillfully encrypted; giving absolutely nothing away as she had trained herself to do in her line of work. As she stood up from the couch, the blonde criminal placed her tea on the coffee table and headed to the door and was about to open it wide so that her ex-shag mate would take the obvious hint when her phone alerted her to a new message.

With a sigh, Margot changed her initial direction and headed back to the couch to retrieve her phone only to be beat to it by the other woman in the room.

"Who is Eye Candy?" Felicity asked as she read the name on the phone screen, luckily Margot had their particular conversations on lock.

"None of your business, now give me the phone and show yourself out. I have had a very exhausting day. We could catch up some more tomorrow." Margot said as she took the phone from Felicity and walked to the door, doing as she intended the first time around.

Felicity took the straight forward hint and walked to the door, she was about to turn and leave however took a sudden turn and stopped just inches away from Margot and said, "I remember just how much fun we used to have. I was in the impression we could bring those delicious times back, oh! And this 'eye candy' appears to be pretty special; you might want to work on your poker face darling. Goodnight."

Margot stood rooted next to the open door watching Felicity walk down the hall. She knew a threat when she heard one, Felicity had just threatened her albeit subtly but Margot had been in the crime game long enough to acknowledge when someone dared to make a threat to her. What a terrible mistake the woman has just made. Threatening Margot Bishop was just something nobody did and lived to tell the tale, specially if it involves someone she was currently having her fun with.

After a long sigh, Margot closed the door and headed back to the couch, took a sip of her now lukewarm tea and opened up her phone directly to the messages.

* _just wanted to say thank you for your help today. You need anything, any of my skills, you know I'm at your service any time_.*

The very formal, very polite message from her current lover brought a un requested smile to Margot's face. She could definitely use some of his skills but for something much more entertaining and delicious than what he did for her this afternoon. Although him with those glasses on had a very delicious affect on her.

* _It was hardly any work on my part but if you really want to thank me, get yourself at my hotel room tomorrow.*_

After typing her reply, Margot made her way up the small three steps and laid down on her comfy bed and wrapped her soft Egyptian cotton around her silk clad body. She was not joking when she told Felicity that she has had a long day, her body was very exhausted. After laying her phone on her bed side table connected to its charger, Margot fluffed her pillow and closed her eyes. She was going to try to sleeping off the ache her body was going through after the ordeal from today as well as the headache the new arrival had created. After two minutes of creating a plan of action for tomorrow, she was fast asleep.

Danny was making it down the hall to Margot's hotel room at 1 in the morning. An action that he never thought he would be doing in a million years yet here he was purposefully walking to the hotel room of woman that brought so much havoc to the person he considers family and he had mentally vowed to hate.

Upon reaching the door, he knocked softly twice, putting his hands inside of the hoodie he was wearing and waited. He knew she would still be awake at this time and he really didn't want to wait until tomorrow to truly thank her. In a twisted way, he got a very interesting kick out of seeing her in her element. Something that should and does concern him but was choosing to ignore... for now.

He stood there for over 2 minutes staring at the closed door. It was very unlike Margot to not open the door right away, well unlike for her to not open the door right away for him. Thinking that something happened to her, specially after today's event that he didn't know all the details to or wanted to know the details to for that matter but wasn't naive enough not to have had figured out that the guy was going to want revenge on whatever it was that Margot did to him.

Taking a deep breath, Danny used his skills that he encountered with breaking into many people's apartments and homes as part of finding answers to his cases and in no less than a minute (his personal best) he was entering the millionaire's hotel room.

Upon entering everything seemed quiet as it should at one in the morning but he was still cautious. He saw a cup of half finished tea on the coffee table and Margot's robe on the couch. Right away he knew that the con-artist had probably fallen asleep. With a soft amused smile playing on his lips, Danny made his way to the bed where he had spent many days and nights in, and found Margot Bishop deep under the covers, her left hand resting gently on her stomach, her right hidden under the big white fluffy pillow, her breathing leveled and deep as her lips slightly parted.

The sight created an even bigger smile to form on Danny's lips at the sight of the woman that he had been bedding for the past few weeks sleeping so peacefully. She looked even more beautiful than she did when she was awake. Which was saying a lot because he had to admit Margot Bishop was the most beautiful woman he had ever been with. And the best he ever had as well.

"So the all mighty queen sleeps." He whispered softly to himself with amusement and something else catching on his words. With a shake of his head and a small sigh, Danny decided to do something he again never thought he would be doing in a million years; fall asleep, truly asleep, with Margot Bishop.

After stripping down to his boxers, throwing his clothes carelessly across the room, Danny pulled back the fluffy white covers and crawled into the bed. Laying with his front to her back, Danny gently placed his right hand on her waist pulling her flush against his chest, igniting a subconscious induced soft moan from Margot. He lowered his head to the exposed side of her neck and gave her a small kiss on his favorite little nook on her neck before letting his head fall onto her pillow and inhaled her delicious sandalwood and expensive body lotion and a unique nature scent that was as all hers as it was addictive. Then fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Everything I need

**Summary -** This story is an AU on what I wish would've happened after Margot and Danny became official. It is mostly Danny's point of view since I've barely written his side with sprinkles of Margot and a special or not very special depending on how you see it guest.

 **A/N** \- This was originally my first story ever, this story I wrote it after Season 2 Episode 9 aired with the help of my friend Margot (yep her actual name, awesome name right?! Lol) and I found it a few days ago, revised it changed a few things and added a few scenes.

I'm dedicating this to my friend Erin, it's a very very late birthday present, I hope you like it girlie.

Please let this noodle know what y'all thought thank you.

Sorry in advance for the mistakes.

… ****…**

 **Everything I need  
Is standing in front of me  
I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah  
Through the ups and downs  
Baby, I'ma stick around  
I promise we will be alright, alright**  
 **Tell me you love me - Demi Lovato**

 **...**

It was already after working hours when they both entered the AVI offices. The dimly lit room became more frightening and dark at night than in the morning, so walking through became a dangerous task. Danny took Margot's hand as they both made their way out of the elevator with relative ease.

"Hey! What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her shock laced blue eyes as he grabbed her hand once more this time a bit tighter feeling her muscles tensing. As he looked at her confusion laced blue orbs, Danny realized how the innocent gesture was so surprising and unusual for her that she had the instinct to immediately free herself from his hold.

"You think that you can just grab my hand anytime you want just because you saved my life?" Margot asked, her voice coming out harsher than she wanted it to as she once again tried to pull her hand free him his hold but all Danny did was tightened his hand on hers and give her an almost amused look which caused a little more anger to fill Margot's being at the stupid smirk that glazed his lips.

"No. I grabbed your hand so you won't break a leg walking through the desks and chairs in the office." he said, his words articulated with mirth and a grin on his face. Danny knew just how unused to loving gestures this feisty crime boss was, he had knowledge of her distrust of people and being able to actually have her trust and her acknowledge that fact was heaven on earth. That impromptu moment on her couch where he asked the question that had nagged him for days maybe weeks, that he was so frightened of knowing the actual response to that he had tried as soon as the question " _are we dating_?" Escaped his lips to prepared for the worst, he waited for Margot to laugh in his face as she cruelly told him that they weren't dating that he was just a henchmen she used for sex and to occasionally do her bidding.

But no, that was the furthest thing that happened, she had opened up, she had told him that he was the only person she trusted in the world and that was worth more than anything else she would ever say to him because he knew how much it took for her to even let a person get close to her and for her to actually put her full trust on him was a privilege he wasn't going to take for granted.

"I think I know how to walk all by myself." Came out Margot's snaky remark whilst taking a step forward and not three steps into the dim room a gasp and a small fuck slipped through her lips in annoyance as her right foot painfully collided with the end of a table.

"Margot!" Danny exclaimed as he placed his hands on her waist to keep her steady and was about to drop to his knees to examine the damage on her foot when he head her say, "I'm fine."

"Remember how I told you it was dangerous walking in the dark through the offices?" Danny asked with a small chuckle as he pulled the very much annoyed and still in a dull pain woman closer to him letting her lean on him not that she did (ever so stubborn).

"And you remember when I slapped you for being so smug?" Margot spit back at him with a dangerous glint shining through her eyes that even in the shyly lit space were still very much noticed.

"No..."

"You're about to if you keep that stupid smile on your face."

"Are you really willing to hit this handsome face?! because I assure you that there's more interesting things you could be doing." Responded Danny cheekily as he stepped impossibly closer to the now nearly smiling woman, their faces inches away from each other.

"Really like what?" Margot inquired in a whisper, her words dripping with seduction and anticipation as they left her slightly parted lips.

"Like this..." were the last words that Danny uttered before he tighten his left arm around her waist whilst his right hand coped the back of her neck and pulled her up to seal their lips together. He heard a soft moan escape from Margot's delectable throat when he's tongue licked her bottom lip asking for permission which the blonde eagerly granted. He didn't know how much time had past but frankly he didn't have it in him to care, he was completely infatuated with the feel of Margot and the way her lips sucked in his with so much passion to actually give a damn about his surroundings.

After a few more minutes of drowning in each other air became a necessity, Danny pulled away but not before dropping a small kiss to her forehead and grabbed hold of her hand once more, this time entwining their hands so she wouldn't pull away, hearing a sigh of resignation pass through the brit's lips. Danny walked her through all the most dangerous objects in the office; the desks being the most, given what had happened and the nearly subtle favoring of her left foot as she walked was evidence enough. He walked toward his desk, he had made the detour from the storage that Margot put the drugs she stole to her hotel to take some things he needed so he could stay longer in the morning with Margot instead of rushing to AVI so it was no use to turn on the lights when they were only supposed to be in and out in less than five minutes.

Margot sat on his desk chair and waited until all the things he was looking for were in his backpack. She couldn't help since she didn't know what he was actually looking for and he weren't have let her anyways with that damn ankle he knew was aching her. Danny could feel her eyes on him from time to time. The private detective knew he had a habit of wrinkling his forehead when he couldn't find something important which he guessed was the reason he heard a quiet giggle escape his girlfriend's lips.

"Why are you giggling Miss Bishop?" he asked.

"Nothing." she answered, her amused smile not disappearing from her lips.

"Come on, tell me." Danny demanded softly , almost pleading and the way he turned around and gave her a little pout, just made her giggle a little more.

"I just find it oddly cute when you are focused." Margot responded, she tried to sound nonchalant but the giggle that escaped her after she uttered the word cute he knew was not helping her case and Danny couldn't help but associate that word with how she was at the moment. _'Who knew Margot Bishop could be described as cute?_ ' He thought with a inner chuckle.

"Cute? I'm not cute your highness, specially not after what I did today." Danny responded, he could see her as cute but the thought of him being cute barely two hours after he killed a man was incredulous to him.

"What you did today was safe my life Danny, you didn't kill for a malicious reason." Margot explained, her eyes locked onto his expressing just how serious and how much she meant those words. The private detective could tell that she did mean them because if it wasn't for his quick reflex she could've been dead at the moment, just the thought of Margot's death brought a chill down his spine, her dying was unthinkable.

Danny walked towards his desk and crouch in front of her. He touched her chin softly and gently push her head up, so they could be at almost eye level. He looked at her for a while trying to decipher all she was feeling through her ocean blue eyes because even if he was certain that she prides herself with having a tough, almost impossible to crack exterior, Danny has always been able to tell what she was thinking or feeling since the moment he kissed her at the threshold of her hotel room.

Well ... he knew what she was thinking and/or feeling most of the time, since Margot Bishop was without a doubt the most complex women he has ever met.

After searching through her eyes what she was feeling, satisfied at what he found, Danny closed the remaining distance between them and brought his lips to hers. They were used to the act of bringing their lips together after the many times they've performed the act that they don't have to open their eyes to find each other's lips anymore. After a long moment of feeling each other's lips pressed together and the relief and pleasure that simple gesture brought them specially after the day that they both had, Danny reluctantly separated his lips from hers.

"I know and I would do it again if it means you staying alive" Danny told Margot before irresistibly adding, his voice mocked seriousness as he's lips formed a small smile, "and who else would be my pain in the ass?" The rhetorical question earned him an indignant "hey!" With her ocean blues sending him daggers which he couldn't help but chuckle at the uncharacteristically adorable pitch of her voice. After a few seconds passed, he brought his right hand to her cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb, the look of something deep and significant in his eyes nearly taking her breath away.

For Margot it felt oddly normal hearing those words slipping through Danny's lips for her, as if it has always been that way between them. Always been him, taking care of her and actually taking the time to know her and learn who the person behind the sarcasm, snarky comments and crime world actually was and come to think of it, it has. Danny has been the only person in the world who has actually cared for her without an ulterior motive and the only person who she trusted completely.

Those two things has never been something she's had in her life.  
Every person that had materialized in her life had betrayed her in some form or another which is the reason why she never fully trusts. But Danny proved time and again that he was different from all she has previously known, he has never let her down and that is something so rare for her that it had been on the verge of becoming nonexistent until he showed up in her life and made her give him all her trust without thought without thinking of what it meant and what it could mean.

Even if she doesn't say it much or at all actually, the blonde criminal has learned to care deeply for the young detective. It was becoming something she never expected to have, it was becoming...

She was brought out of her thoughts when an anger filled voice sounded through the dimly lit office.

"What did you do?" the dark figure in the hall asked. They both almost jump when they heard the loud question.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he stood from his crouching position and faced Sophie.

"Did you kill someone for her?" Sophie asked, pointing on Margot as she turned the lights on and walked with confidence into the room.

"It's none of your..."

"Did you kill a man, to save Margot Bishop?" Sophie interrupted him with a shout, her eyes showing an anger that Danny has never seen in her before.

"Sophie stop screaming!" Danny shouted back before saying in a much calmer tone yet still full of sudden anger, "like I said, it's none of your business."

"She changed you. Will you be a killer too? Or will you work for her, become her full time henchmen?" Sophie asked as she crossed her arms on her chest and glared at Margot whom just raised an eyebrow at the out of the blue ballsy woman.

"I'll leave you two, you obviously have much to discuss." Margot said tightly, jumped from the desk she was sitting on.

"No! We're both leaving" Danny shouted, catching her hand before turning to the still raging brunette and told her,his tone final, "We can talk tomorrow Sophie."

Danny took the bag with the items he originally came for in his hand, whilst he was holding Margot's hand in the other. He was so angry at Sophie that he couldn't even look at her. Who was she to demand answers and intervene in his life?

Danny let Margot go ahead to the elevator, then he went to stop in front of Sophie. He stared at her for a moment before saying in a low voice, "We can talk about whatever you want tomorrow Sophie but don't you dare disrespect me and my decisions." After Danny said the long overdue words to Sophie, he turned and made his way to the woman he so dangerously was becoming attached to.

Once Danny made it to the elevator, he turned to Margot and grabbed her right hand in his left entwining their fingers together and gave them a gentle squeeze. After about two minutes the elevator doors opened and the couple made their way inside, both in silence.

The last thing Sophie saw as she made her way to the elevator, her entire body still quaking with righteous anger and shock at the words that Danny had spat at her was Danny kissing Margot's forehead and pulling her into a tender hug.

"Are you okay?" Margot asked as she gently squeezed his hand and turned to him, ignoring the ache in her ankle for the moment.

"Yes. She just pissed me off, no one has the right to ask me about my decisions much less to put in their two scents in what we have." Danny said, his gaze on the metal closed doors of the lift.

"She's just worried about you." Margot explained, the last statement that ran out of Danny's lips making her heart flutter without her permission as the words 'what we have' swirl in her mind. Margot was also very overwhelmed by his defensiveness towards her and the relationship which they only just agreed to having a few hours ago. The blonde Con-artist never thought she would ever enjoy having a man defending her since she has always been able to defend herself (Never one to need saving) but seeing Danny stand up for her and be righteously angry on her behave was oddly delightful.

"I know but she still had no right to... you are my girlfriend and if she's a real friend she needs to understand that or at least stop trying to interfere with my decisions." Danny almost screamed, still looking at the closed door, the last thing he wanted was to rationalize, this entire day had been a roller coaster ride that he just wanted to get off and fall into bed with the woman who constantly drove him insane, loving the way she could turn his life around and keep him on the ground all at once and without a clue of the power she had over him.

The seconds after his outburst were passed in silence the rest of the ride down to the lobby both lost in their own hurricane of emotions and self revelations, he walked out the building first then followed by Margot. Once they reached the parking lot and his car, Margot couldn't stand the silence much longer and decided to ask what has been on her mind since hearing him defend her to Sophie and his 'my girlfriend' comment.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" Margot asked as she came closer to him, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes, you are. I thought we established that already." Danny said to Margot whilst he pulled her closer to his body both his hand circling her waist.

"I know, I just... never mind." Margot tripped over her words, embarrassed of her lack of proper utterance she tried to pull away from him but found it impossible when he tighten his hold on her.

"Margot I need you to understand something, I want you. I'm with you because I want to be, I don't know how this happened, how I became so attached to you but I'm not giving this up. I don't want to give you up, I shot a man today for you not because of some obligation but because I was scared out of my mind that I would lose you. So yes, you're my girlfriend. I want you to be mine." Danny finished his monologue with a gentle kiss to her forehead, once he pulled back Margot looked into his deep brown eyes and saw the sincerity and all the devotion, she still couldn't grasp why he actually felt these deep emotions for her, swirling freely through his orbs.

The look in his eyes along with his confession left Margot breathless, she didn't know what to say or how to respond so she didn't. What she knew was that she wanted to be with him for as long as she could, she pulled him into a breathtaking kiss which showed all she felt for him but still didn't have the courage to say.

When Margot and Danny arrived at her hotel room, the latter went straight to her walk in closet to put his over night bag, that he had gotten from his locker at AVI, in her closet then he went and made a bubble bath knowing full well that his girlfriend would need to relax after the ordeal of that day as well as take care of that ankle he knew she was aching from. When he walked back to the room his breath left his lungs at the sight, Margot was with her back to him standing in front of her vanity removing her makeup and in only a pair of lacy black underwear that he has never seen before.

The view he took in was dangerously sexy.

Unable to stand the sight of a nearly naked Margot Bishop without feeling her milky smooth skin in his hands and lips any longer, he came behind her and started kissing her neck lavishing her delectable skin with soft bites that were immediately soothed by his tongue. The way her head leisurely rolled back to land on his shoulder and the moan that escaped her as he latched on harder on her skin, very certain that he will leave a mark come tomorrow but neither had the mind to care, brought immense pleasure and desire to quickly build up inside of him.

After about two minutes of him feasting on her neck and shoulders, Danny needed more of her so he turned her around and brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss, the private detective bent down and pulled her up by the waist to wrap her legs around his middle and walked them to her bed, laying her down gently. He broke the kiss a few moments later, looked into those azure orbs that he loved to loose himself in and without thought behind it, he whispered "I've missed this." His uncharacteristically gentle and loving words, he could tell had surprised her as he heard Margot let out a trembling sigh before he felt her pull him down to another toe curling kiss before they completely lost themselves in each other until air became necessary.

Danny began to run a wet path down from Margot's throat to her chest with his lips, her steamy body quaking with lust as he's fingers pulled her flimsy laced underwear down her soft legs, feeling rather than hearing a pleasure induced noise vibrate from her throat. He eagerly traced his fingers through her opening and he moaned at feeling how wet she already was for him.

As he began to trail his lips lower, he felt Margot's hands on his hair tugging at him, confused Danny pulled back and gave her a questioning look. "No foreplay, I want you inside of me. Now." Margot breathed out as she tightened her hold on his still jeans clad legs and moved her hands to his zipper, softly pulling it down followed by his jeans, boxers and shirt, leaving him deliciously bare on top of her. Margot wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his chest flush against hers, their lips meeting in a battle of tongue and teeth as she felt Danny pull her legs further apart and positioned his rock hard cock in her slippery center, pushing himself into her as he had many times before and they both lost their breath at the feeling of being completely connected in the ancient act of love making.

As Danny moved his cock in and out of her in a slow pace, feeling all of her, he took a moment to look at the woman currently under him. The way her lips curled up in a soft satisfied smile when he angled his movements a little to the left, the way her eyes would meet his and communicate exactly what she needed from him without much of a word leaving her moan filled lips... having sex with Margot Bishop could only be described as something akin to spiritual, it both left immense bliss but also wanting, needing more and making you hungry for more,so much more, as Danny latched his lips back to hers, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth at the rhythm of his cock, the private detective realized that Margot Bishop was a fetish, something anyone could get addicted too and he has, it had been such little amount of time but Danny couldn't help but feel like he was becoming addicted to this woman and as he heard her breath out his name, demanding more, that he had somehow always known that this would happen, it had been at the back of his mind and it had that pull he just couldn't and didn't want to push away.

Danny had noticed since that night with her wrists hostage by his hands, her chest almost clashed to his and her eyes widen in bewilderment and lust that she had that glint in her eyes that sent off sirens to anyone that dared look into those ocean blues but also had that seductive touch that made you want to stay and burn because you knew that as much as it would without a doubt hurt, it would bring immense pleasure. That was what he was feeling at the moment, pleasure more than that it was something he had never felt before with anyone, it felt almost sacred the way his heart speed up with every touch of her lips on his shoulder, her nails digging into his lower back and her hips meeting his. Her scent filling up every part of him, Danny had another epiphany, the most prominent one yet; he loved her... he was in love with her, it was unexpected and somehow he knew it had been inevitable.

"Faster... I - I'm close... uhmm" He heard Margot moan out as her hips began to move a bit faster and he gladly complied, grabbing her hands and pinning them over her head, Danny entwined their fingers and uses it as leverage as he moved a bit faster. Her lips parted as her moans increased in volume and Danny couldn't help but take her rosy kiss swollen lips in a passionate kiss. He unfiltered poured out all his realizations into that kiss as he felt her fly higher and higher to fulfillment.

Loosing himself in all that was Margot Bishop as they both climbed higher and higher to that release they both craved.

 _Early the next day_

"Where are you going?" Danny asked sleepily as he moved his arm to rest on her stomach, using little force he pulled her to him until she was curled up against his chest, her head on the crook of his neck and her right leg draped over his thighs. He placed both his hands on her waist to keep her in place, not allowing her to do what the pesky alarm clock ordered her to do; start the day.

After two rounds of love making followed by a shared bath that had lead to another round of the ancient dance of sex, the blissfully exhausted couple had laid bared in bed, Margot basically on top of Danny, legs intwined, her arms circling his torso and her head in the crook of his neck and Danny had his right strong arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him whilst the other was running his fingers through her hair.

Both discussed a few events of the day, both silently deciding to not bring up the shooting for sake of the peace, what they did argue about was if Margot needed medical attention for that ankle that she had tried to conceal the pain from, that argument had ended up with Margot rolling to her side and ignore him as she fell asleep. Danny, irritated at her negligence to her own health, had stayed up a bit longer until he knew she was in dreamland, had gotten up to walk to her washroom where he got the medical kit. Careful to not wake her which had been incredibly difficult since Margot was an extremely light sleepy, he had wrapped her ankle in a wrap knowing that her ankle would get worse if left untreated. After he had been satisfied with his work, the private detective had curled up back in bed pulled her back to his chest and fell asleep to the calming noise of her breathing fanning his neck.

"Danny, I have a meeting at 8am." Margot responded once again, her voice pulling him out of his reverie, trying to get herself off of Danny's tight embrace but to no avail, he wouldn't let her go and that he knew for a fact annoyed her because as much as he knew she needed to get up, there was much for her to do he knew, Danny still needed a little more time with her. Even if it caused daggers to be sent his way by her azure orbs.

 _'It's worth it_.' Danny mused.

"No, stay."

"No, I really need to get up so move." Margot demanded again as she pushed at his chest which only resulted in Danny flipping them over so she was under him, he's eyes still closed as he settled his head at the crook of her neck and draped his leg over both of hers, he chuckled a little at hearing a sigh and a 'bloody man' escape out of her lips in an irritated whisper.

"You're the boss, you can go at any time you want." Danny tried to reason softly before he left a path of kisses on her neck trying to curb her to his will, by the little moan that vibrated from her throat Danny smiled at knowing he was succeeding at least he was close to succeeding.

"You wrapped my ankle." Margot accused out of the blue, as she pushed back to give him a pointed stare. Danny had no choice but to pull away a little, his head resting on his bent hand, he gave her a little smile to her glare before he responded.

"I knew your highness would be too stubborn to actually admit that the ankle is hurting you so I took the matter into my own hands and don't ac-" His blabbering was cut off by her right hand snaking through his neck to pull his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, he let out a moan when he felt her tongue licking his lower lip. He pulled her closer to his body, his hand tightened at her bare hip his thumb drawing little circles on her hipbone, loving the way her right hand caressed his hair and he tasted a smile on her lips before she pulled a breath away.

"Thank you." Was all that Margot needed to say, those two words echoing through the otherwise silent room articulating all she was grateful for and he knew, the way her voice soften, the way her eyes glittered and the way her lips rose in a whisper of a smile was all the explanation he needed.


	4. One Step Closer

**Summary –** How would Danny propose to Margot? Will it be a happily ever after?

 **A/N –** This story started as a little game between a friend and I named Jordan aka jojo in our MarDan groupchat, we wrote it together and it was so much fun I decided to edit it and post for y'all.

Sorry for the mistakes.

This noodle loves reviews.

… *****…**

 **** _ **Time stands still**_

 _ **Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer**_ _  
_ **A thousand Years - Christina Perri**

She wasn't going to marry him. She knew without a single doubt that at some point he will ask her, probably after a romantic - overly sappy - dinner with roses and champagne, he will say he loved her, that she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and have her with tears running down her rosy cheeks as he lays one knee on the wooden floor of the restaurant and pulls out the diamond ring with the azure stone in the center that was currently staring back at her from the blood red box. He had told her numerous times that her eyes were the depths of her soul and his favorite pastime was getting to travel through the beautiful cracks and attempt to uncover her secrets and everything that made her who she was However, Margot will have to say no. Will have to watch his heartbreak, disappointment flash through him and sadness to melt from him and into the rejected diamond still outstretched through his shaking fingers.

A no, would sure make it sound as if she didn't love that man but that was the furthest from the truth because in all the years Margot has lived she's never known her cracked heart could feel that much love and devotion for another so no, her having to reject him had nothing to do with questioning if he owned her heart or not. In fact, Margot thought as her mind trails further into her thoughts, it was absolutely the complete opposite. Margot would reject him, she will, when the time comes and now she knew for certain it was close, tell the man that holds her bleeding heart in the palm of his hands that she won't tie herself to him in holy matrimony not because she didn't love him but because she did love him. That emotion that screamed through her being every second of the day was the reason behind her not wanting to marry Danny. The blonde knew what she was, the kind of person that she was raised to be and 'wife' was nowhere in the contract.

Margot has spent her entire life trying to avoid personal attachments, the life she led being the center of her reasoning for it but also because she's seen what 'attachments' could be used as leverage, a weapon of weakness. Marriage like most attachments worked in similar ways, she's witnessed the fraud that marriage was first hand with her parents, the blonde had grown up with the knowledge that marriage was a business transaction, in her parents case something to help gain their empire no love behind it, and even if she knew she and Danny weren't anywhere near her parents, Margot feared that putting that new layer in their relationship, that sliding this ring into her finger would magically change her into what she feared most; weak. Marriage was something that was meant for someone that lived their lives in a normal way, no guns, enemies or death clouds above them.

So, no Margot will not marry Daniel Yoon, even if her treacherous heart whispered its desire for that exact thing she would reject but Margot was a determined, no second guessing woman and a no was what she will say when that already dreaded moment crystallizes.

Those thoughts began to hurricane through her mind, as she fixated her misty eyes on the object in her now trembling hand, the most fucked up part of it all was that it was not the first time Margot had those thought although they had not yet been entirely funded - until now - thoughts of marriage had swirl through Margot's mind after Tessa's careless comment last week.

They were all - Tessa, Danny and her- having dinner in the penthouse, with the couple having their usual banter this time about Margot's burnt chicken, when Tessa took her eyes from her phone and carelessly commented, "you two act like an old married couple" and the look in Danny's eyes , that hope, love and anticipation when he responded "not yet" sent alarm bells to ring through Margot's head, "What do you mean by that?" The alarmed blonde had asked as she turned to stare at Danny's smiling face. She tried to decipher what he meant through his eyes and only found love and anticipation flirting through them, making her racing heart pound faster in her chest.  
"Nothing love." He had said nonchalantly before turning back to his half burnt food.

However, it was certainly not nothing, as Margot's eyes took in the blood red hue of the small box she had in her hand, the small ring box she had found when she went looking for her charger in Danny's night stand. Shock was the only emotion she felt as her mind went through her thoughts of the no's.

A good five minutes ticked by before Margot had enough courage to open the small box and gaze upon the reason for her trembling bones. The blonde gasped softly as her eyes took in the sapphire, halo shaped diamond encrusted delicate circle with silver side stones, it was truly perfect. Danny knew exactly what she liked, and this ring she found herself loving however loathed how easily she could picture herself sporting the ring on her finger and how comforting that weight in her lean finger could feel.

What am I going to do? Thought Margot as she kept her eyes fixated on the shining diamond, before she could do or even think much more than that question, Margot heard the door open with a thud downstairs. The conflicted blonde's heart started dancing in her chest at the sound of Danny's husky voice yell out, "babe I'm home." Of course he had to finish his work out at the gym earlier than usual the one time she actually needed him far away so she could catch up with the myriad of thoughts and emotions that were currently screaming through her being. Tonight was supposed to be relaxing with no conflicts just them night, Tessa had chosen to spent the week, starting that day, with Ben and Alice as she wanted ( very surprisingly) to be involved in the wedding that would be taking place in a few weeks time.

Margot had been somewhat relieved to hear that she would have the penthouse for just herself and her boyfriend, after a frustrating week filled with imbeciles that needed to be hand held to do anything correctly, Margot needed the warmth and reassurance of Danny's love to be able to take that deep breath of renewed air. But, that continued weight on her hand harshly reminded Margot of the new problem and most prominent one that needed to be resolved, how? The blonde was clueless. "Margot?" The crime boss heard Danny's voice call out for her again and she realized that being so caught up in her thoughts, she had not answered him.

"In the bedroom Danny." Margot found her throat dry up as soon as those inviting words scratched their way through her vocal cords. What was she going to do now? Will she emit the life changing news she had, without meaning to, just discovered or will she confront him and let him make sense of every doubt and question that were currently beating at her?

As hard as she tried Margot couldn't stop her body from trembling from all the voices screaming in her head toppled over the diamonds on the ring shining through the candle lights around the room. She had half a mind to believe that the only thing that could make this entire situation she's found herself in, remotely tolerable would be if she somehow opened her eyes and found it all being a dream, but as she heard Danny's heavy footsteps making their way to her along with the bedroom door opening a few breath stopping minutes away and the heaviness of the box that could possibly be the end of everything she's had in the arms of the slightly sweaty man currently giving her an odd look as he saw her stiff pose at the side of the bed, it was most definitely not a dream.

"Are you ok?" She heard him ask her, the tenderness of his voice as he stepped into her personal space and trailed his devoted eyes across her reddened face almost made Margot sob. Every emotion that , that ring she had no business finding or it existing, caused her to feel and bare to him as she had many times before, with Danny it was as if he had a switch that could show cast him her emotions even when she didn't want them too , as it did in that crucial moment was becoming too much, overwhelmed her senses.

The quaking blonde had every intention of keeping her findings a secret but she found she couldn't, a woman that has made millions out of lying and deceiving couldn't bring herself to say "I'm fine" the words felt like a boulder at the tip of her tongue, too heavy for them to slip through. In fact, her mind was too loud, too chaotic for anything other than her ring box filled hands coming into her boyfriend's view.

"You weren't supposed to find that." Danny said softly as he took the box from Margot and turned to sit on the bed. The blonde kept her eyes fixed on him as he took a heavy breath and sat on their bed, when the words bounced of the dimly lit room and into her ears, Margot felt the overwhelm affection that she felt for Danny somehow grow in size, something she thought wasn't at all possible and a knowing tear escaped from her eyes at that moment.

"Well, then you should've thought of a better hiding place than your night stand." Margot couldn't help but sass softly as she wiped away the slipping emotion from her right cheek and made to stand in front of him, almost in between his legs. Her eyes not leaving the beautiful ring that stared back at her in its rectangular home.

"I'm serious Margot, I didn't picture you seeing that ring like this." Danny's voice sounded defeated as he explained himself. That made Margot's heart flutter even more, and her eyes to shine with unshed tears once again as she moved a shaky lean finger through his impossibly soft, slightly damp hair, the action having the calming effect it always did.

"How did you imagine it?" Margot found herself inquiring, as she moved closer and closer to him until her knees touched the mattress and her torso his broad chest. Now both her hands dancing through his hair as she pulled his face up until blue eyes melted into coffee colored hues.

"Margot..."

"How did you imagine asking me Danny?" Margot cut him off, her voice leaving no room for him to do anything but answer her, it was almost a physical need that Margot had, she needed to hear his vision of his proposal. Margot may already have a vivid idea of how it all would go down ( including her answer) but somehow she knew she just needed to hear his point of view.

Again, Margot heard him let out a soft sigh before placing the box beside him, his eyes locked into hers, she felt him give her his whole attention, "By taking you to your favorite restaurant...well other than my cooking.." his arrogant tone as he subtly brought up his incredible cooking caused Margot's tear filled eyes to softly roll as she moved to sit on his lap, her hands never stopping their ministrations to his impossibly soft hair.

"I know that you don't want to get married Margot, I saw the hesitation and apprehension in your eyes when I answered 'not yet' to Tessa's remark last week. But I was hoping down the line you would change your mind. I just care and love you so much. We don't have to ever take the next step or have a document saying that we are together. Hell I even thought that you wouldn't be with me anymore when you flew away from me in that jet and we took it as a break up..." Danny's loving and somewhat confident words, drifted off as the healing emotions and lingering pain resurfaced at the mention of their separation.

"Danny." Margot's cracked voice began, although it too drifted off. There was no more comforting words to say, no reassurance that would make what they went through when she stepped into that jet vanish from their minds and hearts. That experience was part of their story, a painful part that lead them to what they were now and that was something they both knew was worth having in their hearts. So, she said nothing other than whispering his name to let him know she too felt his hurt, and waited for him to continue when he was ready.

"Margot I bought this ring a few weeks ago when I saw it at the jewelry store by impulse, without really thinking, it reminded me so much of you that I couldn't help myself. We've never talked about marriage hence me hiding the ring, although poorly I confess, but the ring doesn't have to be of engagement and marriage but a promise, after everything we've been through, all the heartaches and near deaths I just wanted for you to have something physical, that you could gaze upon and see my love and devotion for you glimmering through it. I don't care for marriage, I'm not opposed to it and I know you would make the most amazing, very unique wife, but what matters to me is you having no doubt that I love you, all of you and that I just want you until I take my last breath." Everything that Danny held in the deepest parts of his heart rushed through his lips like a flood, he knew Margot wasn't used to having someone love her the way he did and he has caught her a few times staring at him as though waiting for him to laugh in her face, tell her it was all just a cruel joke and that he has found someone that truly deserves his heart. Danny knew that Ben's betrayal still played a big part of her self doubts and inquiries of his love for her, and he wanted that ring, in whatever meaning she wanted to give it, to be the proof that he knew she needed to fully without an inch of a doubt believe that what they have was true and he would never leave her.

"Danny" Margot begins again, a few treacherous tears falling from her eyes and blurred her sight with emotions, somehow all his words were everything she needed in order to take that leap into all her fears. Margot found that, as everything in her life - when she finally accepted Tessa as her daughter, going through the changes of being a better person after everything she had gone through and the most fearful, her relationship with Danny- happened at the other side of fear, Why was this any different? She loved him more than she thought herself capable of and she felt his love for her burn in every atom of her being, she needed to take the risk, she wanted to see what this fear of the unknown could lead to.

"Ask me." Margot Bishop found herself whispering into the chilly night air that surrounded the space between Danny and her. Was she ready for a new change? Not by a long shot but did she love him enough to free fall blindly? Absolutely.

"Margot , I don't thi..." Danny began weakly , Margot could practically see the nervousness oozing from him, he loved her, that was a fact in her life that she could feel through her bones so she kissed him hard, letting her love for him pour through her caress. After a few breathless moments past, Margot pulled away slowly and repeated her earlier command, the still passion ridden woman needed him to say the words, needed him to ask her the four letter word that terrified her more than the FBI knocking at her door, why? Margot Bishop actually had no idea at the moment, for the first time she didn't want to analyze or think before she took action. Margot just had the need to hear them, the need as vital as the oxygen she was desperately trying to get in her lungs after the emotions in his eyes as she stared at them took her breath away.

"Margot , I don't want you to respond yes because you feel obliged to or.."

"Daniel I never do anything I don't want to just ask me."

" I know, but I -"

"Daniel if you say anything than those words I'll hurt you." Her voice was playful yet with that underlying seriousness shining through her eyes, her doubts were slowly sipping on her bones once more and if he didn't get this going, if he didn't say the words she desperately needed to hear, Margot had a strong suspicion she would back out before she had a chance to jump.

"Wow, even in a moment like this you manage to be a pain in the ass." Danny couldn't help but remark with a nervous chuckle which turned into a muffled laugh as he buried his face in the crook of her neck when he heard her indignant gasp and almost audible eye roll, "I was going to say you need to get up and let me do it right."

Margot couldn't help but pinch his strong arm that was lightly circled around her silky robe clad body, "Hey I resent that." She saw his stupidly irresistible smirk coming before it took residence on his face as she stands up. Her blue eyes saw him grab the box as he stands up and putting it on the nightstand, confusion and a bit of anger began to slip through. "Where the hell are you going?" Margot asked as she saw her, too childish for his own good, boyfriend gingerly walk towards their washroom.

"I'd rather do it not smelly. If you don't mind I'm gonna take a shower nakedly with the water spraying all over my body." The overseduction on his lips as he said those words caused a scuff to leave Margot's slightly frowning lips.

"Daniel are you bloody serious right now?" Margot asked incredulously, her mind on overdrive over his nonchalant behavior all of the sudden. Maybe he didn't want this after all, with all his stalling, it could be she was pressuring something that he didn't want to do even if he was the one who got the ring without much of asking her what she thought of marriage up right.

Danny, noticed the questions that were swirling in Margot's mind after his playful dismissal, Danny had always since he was a young boy used humor when a serious personal situation was occurring but he could see now that, his habit was less than appropriate at the moment so took a deep breath and walked over to his girlfriend, slightly sweaty and heart pounding. With each step closer he took that lead him closer to Margot, his thoughts, the entire speech he had set up for when he had the perfect moment planned completely banished from his mind. As soon as his knee touched the cold wooden floor and his suddenly trembling fingers swirled the platinum band, his entire body filled with shining anticipation.

"ok, let me do this, you know from the moment our relationship started it was based on impulse, on taking chances and right now, this is the biggest chance I think I'll ever make and I don't think I would ever be able to take it with anyone that isn't you. Finding you Margot and actually knowing the incredible person you are inside and you actually giving me your love that I know is something you struggle with most times, it's a privilege and I... umm... I …. Would you ... umm... fuck, see I had this all planned out." Danny stuttered the last of his heartfelt words, every emotion that Margot Bishop caused him to feel washed over him like a hurricane just like the first time he realized his heart didn't belong to him but to the strong headed, villainous and beautiful woman that was currently looking down at him, her azure orbs mirroring his.

Margot, deciding to take pity on him, lowered herself to her knees in front of him and took his hanging head in her hands and brought his eyes to hers, the moment his gaze fell into hers, Margot realized that, right there, having Daniel Yoon at her reach, that having his love and cementing their future together was exactly what the universe, her universe had planned all along and she was done placing obstacles on her path to happiness that was a fingertip away.  
"Just ask." She breathed, her lips inches away from his and her ocean eyes, conveying the urgency she felt for those words to bounce towards her.

"Marry me?" The heart pounding and life altering words flowed through his lips.

Margot never knew that two words could cause her entire body to lit up with so many emotions as they were voiced in that shy, husky , love filled voice of Daniel Yoon. As if it all were washed away by a tornado, every negative thought about marriage, the rejection she was certain she would heartbrokenly throw at Danny was nowhere to be found in her mind at that very moment. It took all of three seconds before Margot tighten her hold on the naps of his neck and crashed his lips to hers, the force of her passion knocking them to the carpeted floor, Danny landing not so graciously on top of Margot however the fall had no effect on the love and passion that swirl through Margot's being. The blonde wrapped her legs around Danny's middle, bringing him flush against her chest as her arms trailed the laugh lines that so easily appeared on Danny's handsome face.

Happiness was such a fleeting emotion that at that moment felt lacking in describing what Margot felt as she laid on the floor of her bedroom with a smiling Daniel Yoon completely on top of her, an engagement ring at the corner of her eye and a future lingering above them. What Margot felt as that word, that easy yet so life altering word blissfully danced out of her smiling lips was peace, a feeling she had rarely felt or even thought of wanting to feel before Danny pushed his way into her life with those gut cutting truthful words and that breath stealing kiss on the threshold of that hotel room all those sun rises ago.

"Yes."


End file.
